Moments of madness
by r'n'rb
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered around Peter and Claire. She smiles bitterly and shakes her head, her eyes distant, and he is so sure that his expression is a perfect mirror. " at least we'll have family reunions" she sighs and he copies the action.
1. Of New Names

Story : **Moments Of Madness, **

Chapter: **1 ; Of New Names and a Panicking Peter**

Author: **Ani **

Rating: **T **( For now some shots like this are more K but others may be M)

Summary: **A collection of one-shots****, concerning our favorite Paire; Peter and Claire. Some will be short, some will be long, some will be serious others, just a fleeting moment of madness or a laughter filled smile. **

Chapter Summary: **Claire is adopted into the Petrelli family.  
**

* * *

**Of New Names and a Panicking Peter **

* * *

"Honey I'm home"

His voice echoed out into the foyer, a warm contrast against the cold marble. The call was met with a raised eyebrow, and a hand placed on sharply jutting hips. The perpetrator stood the smirking in the doorway, her blue eyes locked on him as he shrugged off his coat and loosened a truly offending tie.

"Not going to work uncle dearest"

He cringed slightly, visibly wrinkling his nose.

"All right then, Niece-y I'm home"

It was her turn to wrinkle her nose, and once again she quirked an eyebrow; _seriously_?

He grinned as he walked up to her ruffling her hair, successfully upsetting her skeptical expression into one of faux anger.

Mildly annoyed she ran a settling hand over sun kissed locks and scowled at him.

"Could you not Peter, it's been a long day"

He sobered at her tone, offering a friendly squeeze to her spaghetti string bared shoulder.

"Adoption papers?"

A moment of silence ensued as a wave of understanding passed through them, her smile was tight when she finally answered.

"All signed, Clair Sicily Petrelli"

She sighed and repeated the name again, trying to taste some unseen familiarity in the words.

"Petrelli … it'll take a while to get used to it"

He nodded, and bit his lip, baffled at how quickly the conversation had gown solemn. Shaking his head lightly he took her hand and led her out of the entrance room, wanting to lighten the mood again.

"Hell I know the feeling; I've never quite warmed to the name either. Petrelli, 'p-eh-tr-elll-e', pah-trul-ee, sounds like one of your girly perfumes."

He lowered his voice, donned a Spanish accent and waggled his eyebrows for effect.

"Petrelli perfume, perfect for that after dark moonlighting, floral with just a hint of musk"

A small giggle erupted beside him and he grinned, encouraged.

"Besides, you could change your first name to Nathan and I'll still think of you as '_Cheerleader_' Claire"

He was met with a smack to the side of the head, and a million dollar grin on the blonde girl clutching his hand.

She smacked his head again.

"Pssh and I'll still remember you as that panicking vigilante wannabe"

He placed a hand to his heart, a sparkle lightening up his chocolate eyes.

"Oh I'm stung, maybe you should, I don't' know _cheer _me up?"

She ignored him, a smirk twitching at the corners of her cherry lips.

"Panicking…Panicking Peter, that's so you." The smirk morphed into a full fledged grin

"Panicking Peter, I'm going to remember that"

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face as he tried to recall why it was he was trying to cheer her up. He tested the name out, smirking.

"Panicking Peter Petrelli"

She laughed and clapped her hands before sobering; remembering what had started them on this particular tangent.

A sigh escaped her.

"Petrelli…"

The laughter died.

He studied her for a moment, there was a hint of laughter still but it was slowly fading as confusion began to cloud her eyes, her light brows furrowed. For some reason he couldn't quite place, he felt determined to keep her happy, to keep her flame alight while everything else died out. She was part of the family now he guessed but that wasn't the logic to his reasoning, for some unknown reason he felt destined to keep her laughing, so that when he needed it, she could keep him laughing as well.

He shrugged his shoulders, a non committal answer to his inner thoughts. Instead he turned his focus to the frowning female in front of him.

" C'mon"

He grabbed her hand again, forcing her out of her thoughts.

"I'll show you the true perks of being a Petrelli"

She shot him a questioning look as they came to a halt in the kitchen.

"The true perks" He paused, dragging out his words has he moved past the dark wood and stainless steel towards a large freezer.

"Are?"

She draped her self against the counter, following him with her eyes as he opened the freezer, her pervious concerns momentarily forgotten.

He grinned, pulling out two tubs ice-cream and waving them in her direction.

"Being a Petrelli means the best frozen desert selection in all of New York, and that means at least five Ben and Jerry flavors at all times. "

His eyebrows were raised so comically, and his expression so…hopeful, she couldn't help but crack a smile.

She shot him a grin as he settled beside her, handing her a tub and a spoon.

"You know…"

She took a bite, licking her spoon clean.

"I could get used to this"

He smiled and turned his attention to his own tub.

( So could I Claire, So could I).

* * *

Alrighty , excuse the un-origionality of this particular piece, I'm still getting my feet when it comes to writing Heroes. However I'm an avid fan of the show and the ship and should have been. This will be a collection of oneshots that I'll write when the inspiration hits me, they could be Au, they could be non-Au and which could be incesteous ( Peter and Claire are the exception to every moral I swear), or as in this case simply overly friendly relatives. 

This particular shot is just meant to be a passing moment between them slightly humorous, slightly serious slightly crazy, its not my best work, it was written in a really short time span without much editing. However I'm hoping it will set the tone for me to venture into more serious heroes works, I just have to get a feel for writing the characters.

Thank you so much, please review.

-Ani


	2. Submerged

Story : **Moments Of Madness, **

Chapter: **2 ; Of Feeling Submerged.  
**

Author: **Ani **

Rating: **T **( For now some shots like this are more K but others may be M)

Summary: **A collection of one-shots****, concerning our favorite Paire; Peter and Claire. Some will be short, some will be long, some will be serious others, just a fleeting moment of madness or a laughter filled smile. **

Chapter Summary: **A prose/poem , meant to be an in the moment, type thing, a fleeting instance in which Claire contemplates her life with Peter.  
**

* * *

Submerged. The surface floats just above my parted lips as I wait.

Breathless.

Hanging on your every word, don't stop-speaking for if you do then silence will hold court and take you away from me. Take your mind to places of reason and morality; I can't let you go just yet so I gasp for air as you mutter something about your day. Words tumble from your smooth lips and rush through my head - words they are- something arbitrary and meaningless – grocery shopping with Mohinder – the sentence taunts me with it's normality but the façade is broken as your eyes wage an inner war on me, posing silent questions and 'what ifs?'.

Don't tempt me Peter, don't fucking look at me like you care, don't brush the side of my wrist so gently – almost caress - and then pretend you were just calling me for dinner. "

"Don't leave me like this –drowning- with a life raft just out of reach, don't fail me peter, your supposed to be my hero." You stop mid sentence, surprise filling your face, and you reach a –tempting.taunting.hoping- hand out to me but stop short of touching. I feel the air leave my lungs,- drown me,drown me- my hand clasps itself tightly over my mouth. How much did I utter aloud? " Claire" Your words are a slow smooth whisper and as the tumbling torrents of water begin to cascade down my face you embrace me.

And I'm closer now, the surface is reachable.

"I'll always be there for you." The words trickle through my golden waves and into my ear. I shiver, elated.

I can feel my self rising, rising, my face tipped upward ready to feel the air on my face, ready to _breath_.

Then your lips brush my cheek, and I feel my self sinking again,- guilt morals and lingering what ifs- water blurs my vision as I try and keep myself from tilting my frown to meet your smile.

You pull back and the surface becomes too high to reach.

I can survive, just a little longer, baited, breathless and yearning for that unreachable break in this salty liquid.

I can wait, just keep talking, keep the silence filled

And keep me hanging on your word - just under the surface - Submerged.

* * *

Spur of the moment attempt at a "flowing" style of writing.

Comments, (constructive) Critique ?

-Ani


	3. Of Words and Games

Story : **Moments Of Madness, **

Chapter: **3 ; Of Words and Games.  
**

Author: **Ani **

Rating: **T **( For now some shots like this are more K but others may be M)

Summary: **A collection of one-shots****, concerning our favorite Paire; Peter and Claire. Some will be short, some will be long, some will be serious others, just a fleeting moment of madness or a laughter filled smile. **

* * *

Word Games

* * *

"Spicy"

He smirked; she held a mischievous glint in her eye; like she wanted him to say something …provocative, something with _implications…_And the way her tongue kept darting out to moisten her glistening lips, whether conscious or not, was much too overbearing on his fragile mind much too…_tempting _

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, say it again"

A raised eyebrow met him, amused before she parted her lips to speak.

"Spicy"

He nodded quirking an eyebrow of his own.

"Chili"

He saw something in her eyes harden, and a sense of panic enveloped him. He waived.

"You?"

She frowned at him, her eyes intent and almost disappointed at his …bland answer.

"Wasabi"

Two can play, her smile seemed to say. Is if_ it _were all just some big game.

It had started out as a game, something to pass the time in the stuffy back seat of Nathan's car , and it was fun sometimes the things that tumbled from her lips were so out of the blue, he could do nothing but laugh. Who else would associate 'Party' with 'Cleaning', He had laughed and then questioned her about this and she had begrudgingly launched into the story of her first party thrown when her parents were away for the weekend. She had grimaced "vomit and plastic cups everywhere…ugh". He had smiled and ruffled her hair, suppressing the urge to tangle his fingers into the webs of gold. "Wait till you get to college, it gets even worse". Then the game had progressed, a way to get to know one another, and he so wanted to_ know_ her, soon they were playing it on the way to one of Nathan's political functions, or at his mothers house, or in the middle of a boring movie. It was like a little inside joke between them and whenever someone else tried to join in, it just became well … awkward.

He glanced at Claire again, she was mind yawn, her arms stretched above her head, the small tank top she was wearing rose up slightly, exposing just enough skin to make him wonder what lay beyond. He closed his eyes, trying to purge the image of her smooth stomach from his mind. It puzzled him slightly, though he did not dwell on it much. It puzzled him that this game, this playground of words had somehow morphed from a game of bonding into something … _flirtatious._ Something that pushed the boundaries between niece and uncle just a little too far- one shouldn't receive gratification, or harbor thoughts on the way this _girl_, his brothers daughter, his_ niece_ licked her lips while saying 'Feeling' or smirked just a little too knowingly before muttering 'Touching' as an answer.

"Peter!"

Her sharp voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he opened his eyes to find her frowning and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry I was just …_thinking._ What?"

She smirked, and then shrugged carelessly.

"It's your turn if you still want to play"

"I do"

The words left his mouth a little too quickly, spoken a little too eagerly, and he wasn't sure if they were still talking about the game.

A grin lit up her face, and once again he felt oddly gratified at this.

"Then go…"

He nodded, trying to think but distracted as his eyes ignored his minds pleading and slid to the dip in her top as she bent down onto her elbows.

"Sexy"

And then he cursed himself inwardly, he had meant to say Shock, he had meant to say shock, he had meant to say shock, not sexy, shock , shock.

She bit her lip gazing at him intently; his throat ached as he swallowed, hard. And then a bright smile worked its way onto her face.

"Brad"

His tongue darted out, whetting his lips before he smirked. Two can play honey.

"Angelina"

She laughed at this, tossing her head back, her blonde wave tumbling around as she did so, he suppressed a smile. Then just as suddenly as it started, she sobered up, her face darkening intensely and her eyes held this glimmer of something unnamable and intangible…something _secret_.

Her eyes were looking at him with an unspoken intensity, she was closer now, was she closer. He wasn't sure if she had moved at all, but she felt closer. He held his breath.

Her voice was but a whisper, but he caught on loud and clear.

"Incest"

The breath left him in an instance, he felt winded and stuffy at the same time; feverish almost. Word association; say the first word that comes to mind ask him a year ago, six months even and he would have thought something sane, something the rest of the world would agree with, but here, now, in this particular moment, with her only inches away. [_lust love secret_. He shook his head, staring at her, his mouth was gaping probably and he shut it, but he could not shut out the ideas that were flooding in.

"illegal"

He finally croaked out, relived that his words held no implications but the truth, and disappointed slightly ….

He found himself holding his breath again, looking at her intently …almost hanging on her answer.

She nodded finally, as if expecting his word precisely, and then licked her lips in the same not so innocent manner. This time he knew that move was entirely conscious. Her tongue darted out again and she smiled wanly.

"Curiosity"

This time he found himself smirking, but he shook it off quickly, trying to take the right path here, trying to be the mature adult that he was supposed to be.

She stood up suddenly, looking tired.

"Maybe we should call it a night"

He nodded mutely, standing up and brushing out the wrinkles in his pants.

"Yeah"

She smiled, that same wan grin again before turning around, her halo of hair following her in cascades of gold.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

He was so lost.

* * *

Another spur of the moment fic... it could take place anywhere before the season 1 finale I guess.

There are probably alot of editing errors in this, so pardon that )

Please Review )

-Ani


	4. Silver

Spoilers for season 3.

I was just watching the last episode and it really got me thinking...that and it's been forever since I've written anything.

Moments of Madness:

Silver.

The glint of a silver blade flashes in his peripheral vision and it is not without effort that he tears his eyes off her face and to the knife poised so steadily in her hands. Her face is set, determined; a pang of emotion cuts him at this, she is so familiar , so strong so...Claire and yet the glint in her eye reveals no kindness, no hope. Her once glowing aura now as dark as her hair.

He watches, fascinated as she lowers the blade to his skin with a bitter smile. He notes with a sick sense of satisfaction that her hands do not tremble as she brings the blade to his chest, ready to strike; he always knew she was strong. A flash of stinging pain brings draws his attention to his body, to his vulnerable position and yet at the same time he feels dethatched, like he is simply watching this chaotic, twisted scene from above. He is not meant to be here, at least not yet, not for another four years at least – and even then, there are so many variables, so many things that can change, that should change.

It is her voice that snaps him back to the present moment; he watches her face as she prepares to slice again.

"Thousands of people died Peter that was just one. I want you to feel it all"

His protest comes out as a strangled cry, what he can say to this girl, so familiar, yet so foreign in front of him. The blade pierces his skin again, drawing another red line across his chest. He does not feel it, too focused on her face, her eyes, the same shape, the same colour, but so cold, so lifeless. She is Claire; she _is_ Claire – somewhere deep down she must be Claire.

"Claire..."

His voice comes out strangled, as if the words were stuck to his throat. The name seems foreign and hollow in the air, a vague memory of something that may never have existed – his reality now limited to the strike of a blade and the sound of her voice tallying of numbers.

"Claire?"

He repeats it her name, a mantra, a whisper, a question? Where are you? For a moment he senses rather that sees her stumble- the brief almost illusory feeling of the blade trembling in her hand. But then he sees her face harden, her eyes narrow; he feels her grip tighten and steady. He closes his eyes, trying to block out this cold, cold girl with the image of memory Claire, of bright hopeful memory Claire.

The next cut comes deeper and harder, there is a painful screeching noise in the air, and he is vaguely aware that it is coming from him. His eyes spring open as the blade slices again and her face looms above, a cold, cold stranger.

_What has he done?_

Comments are as always the food and breath of life and therefore are always appreciated.

* * *


	5. Falling

**Falling**

* * *

He is falling.

The world slows to a crawl and then fades away completely.

There is nothing but the slump of his shoulders, the glass caught in his shirt and the flow of his hair as it catches the wind.

He is falling.

He is falling and the mere sight of him tilts her axis until once again, he is her world. The back of her mind lets go of the idea that she came here to fix any issues with her powers – she can feel pain, she can feel it now as her heart tears itself from her chest and throws itself at his descending figure. There is Elle beside her but she doesn't really exist, there is someone standing at the window through which he fell, but they too don't exist. It doesn't matter: the building, her surroundings, the shards of glass crunching under her shoes as she runs, none of it matters; all of it ceases to exist for her.

All that matters is his fall; is downward spiral and the fact that she knows she came here for him, and lying to herself anymore would only hurt them.

For a brief moment he almost hangs in the air, and she clings to the stillness and the comfort his face brings. She breathes, he breathes, she breathes freely.

And then the world hits normal again, there are sights, smells and sounds all around her and she is out of breath as she darts forward. Everything is fast, too fast, to dangerous and too impossible.

He is falling.

She reaches out; prepare to feel a world of pain, prepared to feel nothing at all, prepared to do whatever it takes for him, because she owes him and because above all else, he is her world, and right now it needs saving.

He is falling.

He is falling fast, faster than she can run, but she is reaching, reaching and he is falling, falling.

He is falling.

He is falling and this time there is someone to catch him.

* * *

I know its short but somehow I didn't want to extend it into something big or conclusive, I just liked the moment on the show as he was falling and wanted to explore it a little.

Thoughts?

Reviews are always appreciated

-A


End file.
